Grey Mists
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: "Why is it you run from me?" Eric smirked at her. "I do not run from you, Northman. I am simply more aware of what a man like you can do to someone like me. You hardly need the fangs to be lethal."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Tru Blood series.

* * *

The dark haired girl sat in the office of Eric Northman, busily going over the paperwork. Amaya had been working there for a solid week now. She handled a lot of the paperwork, ordering of supplies and scheduling of special events at Fangtasia. The job kept her busy but Eric paid his employees well enough. The girl had come with a glowing recommendation from her previous employer in Virginia. Eric agreed to hire her on a trial basis the next two weeks.

There was an air of melancholy around Amaya that no one understood. She seldom spoke to anyone, always doing her work in an efficient silence. It was unusual for a human to be employed at a vampire bar but the girl was adept at remaining unseen when it was warranted. There was a knock at the door and Pam, Eric's underling, walked in with her usual casual grace. The blonde was dressed to meet the night's patrons. "Always working, little one. Don't you ever make time for play?"

Amaya looked at the wall clock that hung to her right. The time had gone by faster than she expected. "It is not a lack of time that keeps me attention but the lack of motivation." The haunting sadness in those slate gray eyes was so intense. Pam rarely had any sympathy for humans but this one's pain just hit her in the heart that she thought she buried with her humanity. "Why not come out and party with us for a little while? All this paperwork must be dull as dirt. Its not healthy. Don't you humans require interaction regularly?" Amaya was unmoved by the attempts to sway her out of her little room for the night. "Its just not my thing, Pam but I'll take a rain check."

Pam just shrugged and left the office. The evening crowd had already begun to flow into the club. Eric sat on his "throne" monitoring the activity. Pam took her usual spot next to Eric; her face was grim and a tad frustrated. "She refused. She refused politely but still refused." Eric had developed an avid interest in the little desk clerk. For the last few nights he had tried to find some way to manipulate her into joining him here. She remained completely unaffected by him, a fact that perturbed him quite a bit.

Amaya was always completely emotionless, a trait normal in most vampires but not a human. Her eyes often betrayed her seemingly cold expression. "Keep an eye on things. I shall see to Miss Constantine." His interest in her was almost disturbing. Her quiet, fragile voice him of cool, dark satin against his skin. He caught a hold of her arm once he saw her attempting to exit through the back entrance of the club. He heard the audible gasp as he took her by surprise yet again. The girl spooked rather easily in this and he enjoyed it. "Is there something you needed, Mr. Northman?"

Eric smiled slyly. "That is a loaded question, Miss Constantine." Amaya quirked an eyebrow at him. _God he was such an ass! He reminds me so much of…No! Do not think about him! He's not a part of your life anymore! _"If there is a reason for you delaying me, I would like to here as quickly as possible. I need to get home so I may rest." His mood elevated a bit. She was disturbed by his presence? Well that was very interesting. "You refused another invitation. I do not understand why you refuse my hospitality." She frowned. "And I cannot understand why you bother to offer it. I am just another employee, Eric."

The thudding of her quickening pulse told him that she lying to him, trying to get rid of him as quickly as possible. "I would like to know you. Is that so surprising? I trust you with very important aspects of my business. It would be unwise not to know the person who takes care of my little details here." She sighed. "Maybe another time, Eric. I have some things on my mind and I need to rest." He refused to be put off again. "I will leave you be if you promise to come by the club tomorrow night. You have the day off on Thursdays so you no excuse and none of my people will do you any harm." He could see her contemplating it. "I promise not to bite….?" He said with a small grin. Amaya was smart enough to know that was complete and utter bullshit but the male was so damned persistent. "Fine. I will come back tomorrow night but I do not want to be pestered like this again."

Eric was satisfied with that for the time being. "I will forward to it." He bowed slightly, giving the illusion of politeness. When it was needed, Eric did know how to kiss a little ass. Amaya didn't buy it for a minute. She had dealt with someone like him for a long time. Every look, every comment, every touch was another form of manipulation meant to maneuver her exactly where he wanted her. Maybe once she got this over with, he would finally spit out what he wanted from her. God knew she was tired of playing this little game with him.

She watched him leave and go back to the main area. The music was thudding so loudly that she could feel the vibrations through the pavement against her feet. She exited through the back door to the employee parking lot. Zeke, one of the vampire regulars, was out there with a female. His boisterous laughter reminded Amaya of a trickster, so mischievous. He was tall with emerald green eyes that reminded her of someone else from her past. His scraggily dark brown hair lay in his eyes, giving him that semi-bad boy appearance that most human females loved. "Hey, sweetness. You leaving? Oh man I was hoping you'd stick around and dance a few with me?" She smiled at him. Zeke never stopped trying. Amaya felt nothing for him but friendship. He was one of the few here that she showed her real self to. "I will be here tomorrow night. I shall put you on my dance card. Alright?"

He smirked as she opened the door of the small SUV and started her up. "I'll see you then. Good night." She nodded back at him. Despite his efforts, Amaya would never open her heart to vampire. Her eyes misted over again as she remembered the lesson that still stung in her very soul. "Never again." She muttered between clenched teeth.

* * *

Amaya woke early and got ready for her second job as an event planner for Sam Merlotte. She had met the man when she was first in town. Apparently one of his employees, Arlene, was getting engaged and they needed help planning everything. Once Sam had seen how well she got things organized, he put her on retainer to help with future events at the small bar and grill. This new event was for the animal rights group that was dealing with the animals affected by the oil spill. It was to be a fundraiser also.

She pulled on a beiger blouse and a pair of jeans. Amaya rarely ever dressed up, often drifting towards what was more comfortable than what looked good. It wasn't that she dressed sloppily, just that she never tried anything that would flatter her body more. Her attitude was that the one time she did those things; she made a fool of herself so it was better left alone.

Amaya was more than a little irritated that Eric had managed to get a promise out of her. Anyone who knew her, knew that she lived by her word. If she tried showing up in her usual garb, the ass would probably have Pam tie her down and slap makeup on her. She would make an effort but she wasn't going to put herself out getting ready tonight. Eric's head was already a little too big for the room there. She would heartily enjoy putting him in his place one day but she lacked the motivation to even bother with him at the moment. As she pulled the SUV out of her small driveway she contemplated possible ways to get out of her promise.

* * *

**I simply had to write an Eric story but I am formulating something for Godric as well. Reviews are my bread and butter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Unbeknownst to the citizens of Bon Temps, a new vampire had come across their little town. His blue eyes scanned the horizon as he watched Amaya drive away in her SUV. From his perch on top of her home, Damon wondered what it was that made his best friend run from him. They had become the most unlikely of friends. Amaya just saw through him no matter what shield her put up to keep her out. As much as he wanted to be annoyed with that, it charmed him. She'd even saved his life once. It all came to an end when she suddenly and mysteriously disappeared the night Katherine returned to Mystic Falls.

He jumped down from the roof, still staring down the small driveway that Amaya had exited from. "I will find out what has her spooked." He muttered to himself. In the distance he saw a woman with flaming red hair exiting her home in a waitress uniform. She smiled over at him and waved. "Well, hello there. Are you new to our town? Never seen you before. Sorry, that sounds nosey." She flushed a bit but offered an apologetic smile as she walked over. "I'm Arlene Fowler. Are you a friend of Amaya's?"

That got his attention. "It's fine. I come from a small town myself. I'm used to it." He gave his usual prize-winning smirk. That always got the ladies. "Amaya and I were very close when she left Virginia. I was worried about her so I came down to check on her." Arlene gave him a knowing smile. "That's so sweet. I'm sure she'll be glad to have an old friend here. Be a hell of a lot better company than that vampire she works for. God that man is an ass. I have no idea how she can stand working at Fangtasia."

Damon was almost taken aback. Amaya rarely would hang out with anything other than humans when they first met and even after she learned about their existence, Damon was the only one she really liked. No one knew of his species of vampire yet. There were two in this world: black court and red court. Damon was red court due to the fact that he could use a stone to walk in the daylight. It had something to do with the first of their kind being some kind of druid or witch. He had long forgotten the story. "Would you do me a favor? Don't tell her you saw me. I want it to be a surprise."

Arlene chuckled. "Oh that's fine by me. Amaya needs a nice surprise. Anyone with eyes can tell that girl is homesick or something. Those eyes of hers could break your heart. Never seen anyone so sad." She started to walk away and stopped. "I didn't get your name." Damon smirked again. "Damon Salvatore." The woman got into a small car and drove off to her job. Damon was left to reflect on what he'd found out so far. Something or someone was troubling his best friend. It had been his theory that she hadn't left of her own free will.

Damon walked to the bushes where he had parked his sports car away from prying eyes. In a neighborhood like this would notice a car like his, which was a factor he didn't think about until now. His mind drifted back to the first time he and Amaya had met. It was right about the time he first came back to Mystic Falls. He wanted some alone time so he headed to the beach shore just to think.

_The sound of waves were always a soft comfort to him. His mother used to bring him here when she was pregnant with Stefan. It was their favorite place and it always brought back the memory of her face. Despite the passage of time, the thought of his mother still broke a little part of his heart each time. Initially he didn't notice that there was a female on the shore but that long flowing skirt in the wind caught his attention. She was elegant in a simple way with long dark hair encompassing an unusual face._

_Damon hadn't known that the girl had already spotted him and was drawing him but caught a gander of the sketch when he came up behind her. She squeaked and jumped, muttered something that didn't sound too ladylike in Italian. "You move like a god damn ghost!" She rested a hand on her chest and took a few deep breaths. Damon smirked at her. "You have no idea." _

That old memory always made him smile. Amaya didn't react to him the same way others did. She could always see past the bullshit even when he didn't want her to. She also didn't take no for an answer when she knew something was wrong with him. He missed that. Someone actually giving a damn about him. She also was a complete mystery. In the time they got to know one another, Damon found out that Amaya's parents had been murdered, leaving her with a sizable estate and title. She had been born in Florence, Italy where some of Damon's ancestors had come from. She was a duchess now but seldom made reference to it. Amaya always blended into the background.

The only clue to what was going on came from the time Alaric attacked him in the manor a few months ago. Amaya had been there, recovering from the attack from the formerly entombed vampires. She was badly hurt and bruised but she got in Alaric's face.

_The light from the fire magnified the look of anger in her eyes. "This is foolish,Rick. It's done and over with, in the past. Get over it. Nothing can be salvaged by doing something this stupid." Rick's gaze was one of pity, something Damon didn't fully understand. Alaric had been her tutor and friend but now she stood between him and the man who had taken his wife from him._

_Rick said something in Romanian, a language that Damon never bothered to learn. Amaya's eyes teared somewhat and she looked away. "I know and I will have to live with it. Just go and let this be. I will be fine." _

He had tried to get to explain what she meant by all that but when Amaya had something set in her mind, a herd of wild elephants couldn't make her change her mind. He couldn't even glamour it out of her. Strangely, Amaya had always been impervious to his powers. He wasn't sure but it had to have something to do with that amulet she always wore. Damon started the engine of his car and headed towards Shreveport and Amaya's other place of employment. He needed to have a word with her boss.

* * *

**uh oh...Damon and Eric go head to head. Wonder how that will turn out. Someone better lay out tarps to keep the place from becomign messy. I hope you like the story so far. Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**You will get some insight as to why Amaya is the way she is in this chapter. Lets just say she walked in on a scene that she shouldn't have and things got confusing. **__

* * *

__The cold night air hit her skin and made her nipples go hard. Everything seemed so different at night. Amaya entered the club expecting to see dancers, vampire and human alike but all she saw was Damon standing in the middle of the club. She stood there in shock. "What are you doing here?" He smiled at her, taking her shin in his nimble fingers. "I came for my favorite girl. Why else would I come?" _

_Amaya backed away, the hurt coming out for the first time. "That's bullshit and we both know it." Damon almost looked hurt at this to her. "What pains you? Why are you crying?" She shook her head. "I'm not crying!" But she lifted a hand to her face and felt the moisture there. "Tell me why you ran, il mio fiore piccolo." (my little flower) _

_All the feelings came rushing out of her. "Why do you think? I realized how stupid I was being, staying there, mooning over something I could never have." He looked confused which made her even more angry and hurt. Obviously never even once thought of her as anything accept a friend. "I saw you and Elena that night, Damon. I just couldn't stay there after that. Not after seeing you with her." She stepped back, choking on the sob in her throat. God, this hurt so much. _

Amaya came awake with a jerk and saw that Sam had been shaking her awake. She had only meant to lay her head down for a minute. Somehow she'd drifted off into dreamland and the result was just another wound to her heart. He had a friendly smile on his face but she see that he was worried. "You must be working too hard. You fell asleep waiting for me? I didn't think about the time. I'm sorry. I would have let you be except that it looked like you were having a nightmare. You alright?"

Quickly Amaya rebuilt the walls she had formed around her emotions but Sam still saw what was there. The shifter had quickly developed a fondness for Amaya and felt protective over her. "I wish you would tell me what haunts you. I can see it in your eyes, Amy." She tried a weak smile. Nothing got past Sam. "It's not a question of wanting to tell anyone it's a question of if I should.. You all have been so nice to me. I'd feel bad if I laid all my troubles at your feet. I'll be alright in time. Just need to learn how to live again."

Sam let it go and they went over the plans for the fundraiser party. Amaya was reaching for her purse when Sam stopped her. She eyed him curiously when his face got red and he started to stammer a bit. She'd never seen Sam act shy before. "Amy, would be my date for the party? I know we don't each other real well and all," He reached out and took her hand with a shy smile. His eyes twinkled at her. "I really like you." She was a little bit in shock. There had been no indicators that Sam felt anything other than friendship for her. Ordinarily she would refuse but the picture of Damon and Elena still haunted her memory. "I'd love to, Sam. Pick me up at like 6. You know where to find me."

Sam smiled big and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He had been rehearsing this all morning and was glad that it had turned out exactly like he wanted. The rest of the day went by like clockwork for them both. Amaya wasn't looking forward to tonight and having to deal with Eric. That man just wouldn't give up until he either figured her out or had her in his bed, an idea that was completely ridiculous. She never slept around. Sex wasn't casual to her and never would be even if she was attracted to someone.

As usual Sam walked her out to her vehicle but this time he gave a peck on the cheek which made her smile. "I'll see ya in a bit." She waved as she pulled out of the driveway and made her way back home. It was dark by the time she reached her home and she noticed Pam standing out front as if she had been waiting there all day. Amaya exited her vehicle and was about to question Pam when the woman interrupted her. "Eric sent me to make sure you weren't delayed in making your way to the club." Amaya rolled her eyes at the thought, which made Pam laugh. Even she knew that that excuse was nothing but bullshit. "I suppose you're ordered to dress me too?" She asked jokingly. When Pam nodded the nerve endings on the back of her neck reacted. What the hell kind of getup would Pam have for her to put on?

* * *

The night club was mildly interesting in that it didn't lack in willing humans for him to snack on. The vampire in charge kind of irked him. He had an air of superiority that Damon never respected in a male he didn't know. No one was superior to him until he deemed it so. Miss Fowler had been rather informative in telling him that Amaya worked here. He had been there for three hours when he finally spotted Amy coming in the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks. He'd never seen her look like THAT before.

She was decked out in full goth gear and immediately got the attention of most of the males in the room. Her long and curvy body was dressed in a blood red dress that stopped just short of mid thigh with black embroidering along the breast area. It also had a black corset with red ribbon lacing. The bodice drooped so low that it showed off a sensual amount of creamy skin and cleavage that Damon didn't know she had. She was wearing makeup too. Something she rarely ever did back home. What was going on? Whatever it was he could tell Amy wasn't too comfortable in this garb since she kept glaring at anyone who brought attention to it. Damon smirked. Some things never changed.

Pam led Amaya to Eric, proud of how well the human looked. She enjoyed these little makeovers with the female humans. God knew they needed advice in style if they were going to hang out with them. Amaya had been a surprise though. With the way she kept herself covered up, Pam was sure she had a weight problem or something but the woman was flawless. It was a sin not to let people see that body. A raw ebbing of lust filled her eyes as she examined her work. There was definitely more to this girl than anyone knew.

Eric beckoned for Amaya to sit next to him. She didn't put up a fight since she was too tired for it this evening. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "You look divine. Pam has outdone herself this time." Amaya just grimaced, barely paying Eric any heed. "It's just a dress, Eric. It would look the same on any other female." Her eyes were as sad as the day they met. What was it that haunted this female? "I was hoping we could talk, maybe get to know one another." She just stared. "To what end? You don't do anything without a reason, Northman. Why not just be direct?"

He smiled at her with that feral gleem that would make most females nervous. "If that is what you wish." She nodded. "You intrigue me. You're surrounded by predators her but you seem not to fear us the same way most do. You tell us nothing about yourself but those eyes of yours tell a story." She kept her silence, not trusting her own voice to betray her emotions. "Sadness…deep and heartbreaking. Anyone with eyes can see it. I've seen it in many old ones of my kind. The loneliness can eat at you if you don't find ways to deal with it. Most make their own company or invest in such frivolities like my club. What is your story, young one?" His voice held a tinge of seduction to it that even Amaya could feel.

Damon was doing his best NOT to pounce at the older vampire. The way he looked at Amy like an appetizer angered him. There was something else there too…jealousy? When had things gotten to that point between them. Neither he or Amaya had talked about a relationship beyond friendship. It scared him because no one knew him the way she did. If she wanted to hurt him, she could do it more fiercely than anyone else.

"My story is my own, Eric. And glamouring me will not work." That caught a few vampires by surprise. "And why is that, Amaya. I have met only one other human that I could not glamour. Are you a telepath such as she?" This was getting annoying. "What I am is my own business. I do not owe you anything, Eric. I work and do my job to the best of my ability. I am not one of your adolescent fan girls that bends to your every whim. Search one of them out if you need to amuse yourself." Damon felt a stab of pride in Amaya. She never backed down and didn't allow anyone to bully her into anything. He always respected that in her.

Eric was quickly losing his patience but was distracted by Sookie coming forward. "And what do I owe this surprise visit to?" Sookie looked rather pale and upset. Amaya and Sookie had met at Merlotte's a while back when she first came to town. The two were on friendly terms but neither were that close.

* * *

_**Sookie's arrival is gonna complicate things for our girl. Her complete secret will be revealed soon. Damon is only a small part of it...Reviews are my bread and butter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Sookie was extremely nervous. Amy could tell by the way she kept fiddling with her hands. The two of them had never really liked each other. Sookie reminded her a lot of Elena in some ways, which only served to annoy her at times. "I need your help. Bill is missing." She had to restrain herself or she'd roll her eyes at the woman. Amaya had never liked this type of perpetual victim or damsel in distress. Waiting around for someone else to save the day just seemed stupid when you could just take matters into your own hands.

Eric looked back at Amy and was about to say something when she interrupted. "Just go, Eric. I'm sure I can find something to amuse myself with while you deal with this predicament." He nodded and escorted the young waitress to the back room for a talk.

It was at that moment that Pam decided to start a chat with her also. The blonde sat in a chair next to her with a gleaming smile that spoke of an interest that Amy did not share. "You've caught the attention of many of our people in this establishment. I know the constant questioning can be annoying, love but most humans are fascinated by our kind." Amaya just shrugged. "You and your boss are not the first that I have become acquainted with so I guess that's why I am not so easily impressed."

That got Pam's attention. So the young one had had vampires in her life before. "Who were these others you speak of?" That everlasting sadness returned to the mortal's eyes. "A friend. Brazen, cocky and pure predator." The tone spoke of an affection and respect that Amaya had always had for her friend. Damon wasn't oblivious to that as he watched from the shadows. "Then why did you leave?" She turned her head to hide the glimmer of tears. "Things changed and I realized something about myself and about him that made me realize that staying was a fool's fantasy. Can we please drop the subject?"

Damon was now more confused then before. She sounded so heartbroken that he felt her pain as if it was his own. If someone had hurt her, why hadn't she come to him? He would have wasted no time in tearing the guilty party into pieces. There was something he was missing, he knew it.

Eric returned from the back without Miss Stackhouse, which was a relief to Amaya. The music took a turn to a slow beat. Black Velvet played over the speakers. It had been one of her favorites. Eric held out a hand to her. "A dance, milady?" Amaya looked at his hand and seriously considered smacking it away. She thought of the image of Damon with Elena, smiling at each other. The bitterness inside her pushed her towards the male and Eric guided them to the dance floor.

Damon growled and his eyes went a blood red. Amaya let the beat of the song guide her as Eric's hands felt along the curves of her body. She felt so good in his arms. His body reacted intensely with a pang of lust that he couldn't hide. She dropped the shields she always held up against those around her and moved with him. Damon's eyes never left them. Eric felt his fangs come down and had to fight the urge not to bite her. The young desk clerk hid a sensual side no one saw. The way she moved against him made his body hard and hot. He knew in his soul that a mating between them would be intense and all he wanted at the moment was to be inside her.

Pam was edging towards jealousy but just ignored it. Eric was momentarily fascinated by the girl. Sooner or later he would drop her and Pam could scoop her up. The duo was causing quite the stir. Most of the other dancers were watching them in awe of the chemistry. Pam thought she heard someone cursing in Italian and saw a blur come rushing at Eric and Amaya.

Next thing she knew, Eric was standing there and Amaya was gone.

* * *

Amaya felt the whoosh of air leave her lungs as someone picked her up and ran with her over his shoulder. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. "Damn it, Damon. How the hell did you find me?" He put her down in the parking lot of a gas station where he taken them both. She could see that his car was parked near some bushes in the back. "You leave without as much as a goodbye. I expected to find you tied up, being held hostage or something." She could see the mild hurt in his eyes but couldn't let it deter her. Damon had hurt her beyond words and it was her own fault. She had fallen in love with him and he had fallen in love with his brother's girlfriend. She had left out of a need for survival and to mend what had been broken apart from her soul at seeing them together.

"I needed some space. I don't owe you any explanations. You have no idea what you've started. Eric is no fledgling, Damon. He's over a thousand years old. Stay out of his business." She tried to walk away but Damon caught her arm. "That's bullshit and you know it. I know you better than you know yourself. Do you think I can't see that something is hurting you? Just tell me what happened. What are you doing with Northman? He's vile, Amy. You have no idea what kind of vampire he is."

She tried to turn away but he caught her chin in his fingers. Tears were starting to shimmer in her eyes and they hurt to have him see her like this. "Damon, please." Her voice broke. "I just can't." That moment was when Eric decided to interrupt. "Mr. Salvatore." He acknowledged with a cold greeting. "You should take the lady's advice and keep a safe distance. She works for me and therefore falls under my protection."

Well that ticked her off. "I can protect myself just fine, Eric. What I need is for you and everyone else to mind their own god damned business." Barely showing any reaction, a slow smirk crept onto his lips. "We shall see." The woman could not be glamoured and had this air of strength about her. He would find out what she was. Maybe find a way to use her. Amy saw Sookie drive up to the small gas station. "Miss Stackhouse will escort you home while Mr. Salvatore and I have a small chat."

She got real nervous all of a sudden. "Eric, don't hurt him. I swear I will….." She didn't finish the sentence as her eyes began to glow a deadly shade of intense gray. Damon, Sookie and Eric watched as the wind began to pick up. "What the hell are you, Miss Constantine?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing.

* * *

Sookie felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. Being the center of Eric's fascination wasn't a pleasant experience. The male was as determined as they came and would use whomever he chose if it helped him get what he wanted. Amaya had always avoided her and Sookie could always sense a dislike from the girl. Unlike most humans, Sookie couldn't read Amaya's mind. For all intents and purposes, the girl seemed like a normal human but now, with her eyes glittering with power, Sookie could see that she held a power they had never seen.

"Amy?" She ventured closer, her accent getting thicker due to fear and anxiety of the situation. "Calm down, chere." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed. "It's gonna be alright." The two males simply stared in wonder. Apparently this was a shock to both of them as well. Sookie needed to get her out of here before things got too ugly. "Amy, come home with me and we'll talk."

She wasn't sure what had done it. Whether it was the tone of Sookie's voice or the tiredness in Amy's eyes but the girl backed off. Sookie guided the girl to her vehicle and they took off for Sookie's home. Damon growled low in his throat. He wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like Northman one bit. The male had plans for Amy and he was sure that his best friend wouldn't come out of it unscathed. "I don't know what you're planning, Northman but Amy isn't to be played with."

Eric smirked at the male's arrogance. "A female like that aches to be played with, Salvatore. The fact that she has been in your life for even as long as she has and you haven't seduced her tells me that you are either very stupid or just that oblivious to her appeal. Even without all that power, a man would have to be dead NOT to see it." His smile told of his intentions. He would have her and there was nothing Damon could do to stop him.

"And that tells me how little you really know her. Amy isn't someone you can seduce or con into anything. I would know. She's as stubborn as they come and as intelligent as any one of our kind." He wouldn't respect her if she wasn't. As for her appeal, yes, Damon had been blind to that but it was there now for him to see. It was also very disturbing and new to him, these feelings that had been forced on him.

_The woods surrounding the town were eerily quiet but Damon heard her as she crept towards him. He sat on a solid rock, trying to fight off the tears. Emily had destroyed his only way of ever seeing Katherine again. His heart ached in so many ways. Amy sat next to him and said nothing. Her arm caught him about the waist and she just laid her head on his shoulder. Her other hand rubbed comfortingly on his arm. Her presence always comforted him. There were very few people in his life that he trusted the way he trusted her._

_They stayed that way for a while and said nothing. Damon had no way of knowing how she found him. She hadn't been there when Emily destroyed the amulet. As always, Amaya just appeared when he needed her. They walked back to her car and she drove them back to the house. Amaya never questioned him about what had happened, never pushed him to tell her anything he didn't want to. It was for that very reason that he opened up to her the next night. _

"I won't let you hurt her. I swear I will make you pay if you harm a hair on her head." His eyes went red again. Eric just smirked. "We shall see, young one. We shall see."

* * *

Sookie kept her questions to herself until they reached her home. Quietly she went about making a pot of chamomile tea, one of her Gran's methods for relaxing. Amaya just sat at the table in the country kitchen. She barely said a word, which worried Sookie. The girl obviously was different and that was something she knew a lot about. Being a little bit more than normal was a lonely life. You always felt apart from the people in your life. They were sometimes a little afraid of you which hurt more than anyone could know. Sookie set the cups down in front of Amaya and sat next to her. "You wanna tell me what's going on? You got two vampires practically foaming at the mouth at each other over you."

That caught Amay's attention and she did the most unexpected thing. She started to laugh. It was a riotess giggle that Sookie found a little disturbing. Then she started sobbing. The sound was so heartbreaking that Sookie's eyes teared up as well. "Amy. I know we don't know each other really well but you can trust me. Whatever is hurting you will not let up if you keep it bottled up like this. Please tell me what's going on?"

Amaya took a long breath. "I guess it was gonna catch up with me sooner or later." She took a quick sip of the tea and placed the cup back on the table. "I was born In Florence, Italy to the Duke and Duchess of Savoy. I know I have no accent. My father hired someone to help me with that when we visited America when I was five. The natives could barely understand me. My accent was too thick. I loved them so fiercely." Sookie could almost foresee what was to come next.

"I was sixteen when I went shopping in the flea market in town. I met up with a few friends and was gone longer than I had planned. When I came home, I found my parents, dead, blood practically painted on the walls. There was a message written in blood above my mother's body: 'Give us what we want or more will die.' I never understood what they meant. I went into shock for a few weeks after that. I was assigned a guardian named Rio Kattalakis. He worked for my father as a bodyguard for many years. We moved to a small town in Virginia named Mystic Falls. I needed some time to heal and be away from the prying eyes of the media in my country. I was being hounded day and night about the murders. I was also very different than other people." Amy pulled out the amulet she wore. "This is the 'eye', an ancient amulet designated for someone mentioned in an old prophecy. My parents died before everything could be explained to me. I can move things with my mind, venture into other peoples' minds, talk to animals, conjure and use other forms of magic."

Sookie looked wide-eyed. "They called me 'the chosen'. I always felt more like 'the cursed'. I never told anyone about what I was. I met Damon at the beach one day and was immediately drawn to him. I could tell he was all attitude and mostly full of it but I liked him anyway. We became friends in some odd way. I never told him that I had fallen in love with him. He was turned by a lover almost two hundred years ago and was obsessed with getting her back." Talking about this felt odd since she had never had the guts to admit it to anyone before. "Damon comes off as this jerk to most people but it never bothered me. He tried to shake me a few times. Having someone see through him must have been quite the change for him. I'll be the first to say I don't give up easily. We became best friends after a while. He made me laugh and I never judged him. He was lonely. No one else could see it but I did and I knew what that was like."

Sookie was aghast at the emotions coming from this girl. "So what happened that made you leave?" Amaya took another long drink of the tea. "It had been a while and mostly Damon was looking for ways to get back at his brother for their past. One night I went looking for him, trying to keep him out of the frying pan, so to speak. I couldn't have predicted what I was to see that night. I found him with Elena. They were kissing." Just speaking of it had caused a stabbing pain in her heart. She had brought it on herself. Damon had never made a move at her or even gave a hint that he felt anything but a fondness for her. It was own foolishness that got her hurt. "I left the next day."

Sookie finally understood. "I'm sorry things went that way for you. You got think about this though. You were probably one of the few people that ever cared about him the way you did. He's gonna want answers sooner or later." Amy caught her arm. "You have to promise me you will not tell anyone what I told you. I mean it, Sookie. It could be dangerous." She thought it over and nodded. "Alright. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my obsession with bad boy vampires.

* * *

She watched from afar, wondering what it was that drove these two. The mortal wasn't particularly beautiful in her judgment and yet they persisted in this pissing contest over her. It wasn't until the mortal emitted that burst of power that she saw what she truly was. A wicked smile bloomed across her elegant features. This girl could be the key to finally getting what she wanted for centuries.

Northman would be a problem. The male was like a dog with a bone when he was focused. She would need a distraction to keep him occupied while she snatched Miss Constantine. As for Salvatore, that pathetic puppy would be no problem for her. Men like him were always easily manipulated. If Katherine Pierce could con him into her arms, she would have no problem.

She felt slightly sympathetic for the girl's pain. It was rather obvious to even her that she felt something for the younger male. God men were so daft. Salvatore would only have himself to blame in the end. She was just swooping in to take what she could. She followed the car carrying her target to a small country home and just watched. This part of the hunt always took a little patience but in the end, it was well worth it.

* * *

Sookie let Amaya sleep in her old room since she had moved into her Gran's room a while back. The girl wore one of her old sleep shirts and curled into the sheets in a position she had as a child. The pain in her was immense and Sookie hoped that Amy would one day heal. Having her parents ripped away from her that way was horrible. She was amazed that the girl was still sane after all of that. Amaya had been educated in the world of the supernatural and knew far more about vampire, angels, werewolves than Sookie ever did. She said that it was just a part of her duties since she was chosen to wear the 'eye'.

That was a lot to lie on a young girl's shoulders. Sookie would look into the deaths later to see if maybe it was connected to vampires. Something in the way she described it hit home for Sookie but she wouldn't say anything until she knew for sure.

Inside the small bedroom, Amay lay in a fitful sleep. Damon hadn't meant to slip into her mind without permission but he was upset and needed to know why she had left him. The dreamscape was the world of mortal fantasy, a place where you could find the innermost desires of a mortal. _Damon crept about Amy's mind and saw her sitting at the very beach where they had first met._

_Amaya always loved the sound of the waves crashing. She sighed and let the peace envelop her. She need this now more than ever but her heart just wasn't in it. Tears ran down her face. She felt the presence of someone else. "Who's there?" _

_Damon was surprised that she sensed him. A mortal's mind normally wasn't as astute and he could wonder about this way without alerting anyone. He came forward. Amy came at him with a rush that knocked him back a bit. "Why didn't you just stay in Mystic Falls?" He frowned. "I had to know why you left. I thought you gave a damn about me. I thought we were friends and you leave without as much as a goodbye."_

_She could barely look at him. "Just go home, Damon." She tried to leave but he forced her to look at him. "Why?" His eyes were an intense blue, anger and a fierceness in them that told her that this wouldn't end until he knew the truth. "You never saw it, did you? So caught up with Katherine, Elena or getting back at Stefan. I'm human, Damon. For God's sake. Seeing you with her killed something in me."_

_Pure and utter shock was the only way to describe what he felt. "That night you left." She twisted out of his grip. "I saw you with her and I made up my mind that I had to leave. I didn't tell you because I knew you would talk me out of it. I never thought you'd track me down." She laughed bitterly. "Just go home and have your happy ending with Elena. You got what you wanted Damon. Just go enjoy it and stay away from me."_

_He could hear the pain in her voice and it hit him to the core. Nothing had prepared him for this. Had he been this oblivious to her for so long? They were as close as he ever got to another person. He barely noticed at first that she was crying. He wrapped his arms about her. "I didn't know…I swear I never even had an inkling….Please don't cry."_

Amaya awoke with tear staining her face. She turned and saw Damon's face staring into the window. She walked over and opened it. "You went into my mind." He looked like a guilty man. It was a rare occasion when Damon Salvatore actually felt some guilt over what he did. "I know I shouldn't have trespassed." His hand cupped her face, his thumb caressing the soft line of her cheek. He never wanted to see that kind of hurt in her eyes. How had this all happened? Damon had never even ventured to think that she felt anything for him. Not like that anyway.

He didn't know why but his heart was beating very hard. Amaya looked confused. His thumb came down and caressed her bottom lip. Something passed between them. Damon looked at her like he never saw her before which was a little nerve wracking. You could have knocked her over with a pin when he leaned in and brushed her lips with his. Amaya could barely believe he had done it. Damon lay his forehead against hers and tried to gain some semblance of control. His hands were in her hair as he tried to make some sense of his feelings.

"I'll be at the motel on Peachtree if you want to find me." She nodded. Damon was very confused by all of this and needed some time to think. "I….." It was strange to see him at a loss for words. The way he was looking at her was just so…..new. She didn't expect the burst of passion that came at her when his arms enveloped her again. The taste of him was addictive and wonderful. Amaya kissed him back with everything she felt for him. This felt so right, so good and so arousing.

Damon edged her against the windowsill of the house. The feel of her against him was pure delight. His erection was torturing him. Amy's little moans and sighs were driving him mad. He lifted her slightly and her legs were wrapped about his waist. The two were oblivious to exactly where they were and who might be watching. Next thing they knew there was loud knocking at the bedroom door. Tara's loud bellow could be heard clear to the next parish. "For fuck's sake, girl. Half the goddamn town can see the two of you out there. You cut that out before I get out the hose!"

Amaya's face went beat read. "Oh my." Damon could barely hide the smirk. "Better get to bed for your friend does what she threatens." She raised a brow at him. "She'd do it too. Tara is built that way." Damon let her down and still held her. "I'm not sure what this is between us, Amy but I know I want to figure it out. You're important to me." She still held doubts. The image of Damon and Elena was still fresh in her mind. "I do too but what about El….?" His hand covered her mouth and he kissed her again, gently this time. "We can talk about it tomorrow. Good night." She nodded went back inside. "Good night, Damon."

* * *

_**Don't breath a sigh of relief just yet. Things are about to get sticky very soon. Who would you like to see Amaya with? This could go in many different ways. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing although I would give my eye teeth for some time with these boys…*sexy growl*

Warning: Adult content. What can I say, I'm in the mood for it.

* * *

Katherine was seething. That spectacle Damon had made with that freak just plain pissed her off. The more involved he got into this the more difficult it would be to turn Amaya to her side. Her thought processes began to speed up and she suddenly had a wild idea. She fished out the cell phone she'd stolen from the small human that had been dinner. It paid to know people even in this end of the shit hole called Louisiana.

Damon tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable. He hadn't been this aroused in a long time. Picturing Amy in that nightshirt was helping either so he opted for the shower. He smelled like swamp grass and smoke, not a nice combo on him. The hot water came on too quickly and he nearly burned himself. His big hands went about shedding the stinking clothing. Damon almost winced once he was under the onslaught of it. He tapered the temperature to a tolerable level.

His mind went back to Amy and those long legs around his waist. He smacked the wet tile as his erection became painful. He thought about her lips and his imagination went to work, along with his left hand. Damon gasped and closed his eyes. He could see her on her knees in front of him, those plump pink lips opening to take him in. "Oh fuck." Those eyes gazing up at him, dark with lust, her moaning his name.

Damon was so preoccupied with this little fantasy that he didn't notice the unwelcomed guest that sat on the tile sink, watching him.

Damon could almost hear Amy's soft voice in his ear. _"Fuck me, Damon God I need you inside me…Fuck me..Please." _ His hand began to increase in pressure, his forehead lay against the cold tile and his pace increased. He needed her, needed those eyes, that alluring perfume of her skin. It was like laying a match to gasoline. Once lit, it burned hotter than anyone could control. "Oh fuck…Amy…" He groaned as he orgasmed. One he calmed down, he finally heard the intruder.

He opened the shower nonchalantly and reached for a towel. "Enjoyed the show?" Katherine just smirked, trying to hide her anger. She was used to being the object of Damon's obsession. "Ehhh." She said mildly. "Are you following me now too? Kind of pathetic, Kat."

He tried to walk by her but she grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the goods. "You forget your place, Damon. I am much older than you and your maker." Damon pushed at her, ramming Katherine into the wall. "My maker is all you are to me now. You lied and used me. You're nothing to me now. If you're looking for that sad little pathetic lovesick calf you met, you'll be disappointed. I am on to better things, whore."

Katherine growled and punched him back. She forced his eyes to meet hers. "I am well aware of what you're here for. It makes this so much easier. Amaya is more than you could ever imagine, Damon. And once I make her hate you beyond belief, she'll become my new tool. Emily was an amateur compared to this girl." She walked over to the door and called out, "Rosco! Come to mommy, little one." Damon wasn't prepared for the werewolf that entered.

* * *

Amy sat on Sookie's couch, trying to look repentant at Tara. "You do not fuck someone in clear view of the whole neighborhood. Although no one could blame you. That boy has a great ass." Sookie was trying not to laugh and Amy was just embarrassed. "I couldn't help it…." Sookie giggled. "I know how it can be. One touch and your hormones take control." They all heard a pounding coming from the front door. Arlene's voice could be heard yelling. "Amaya Constantine! I thought you were a nice quiet girl! I saw all of that just a few minutes ago…."

Tara just started laughing as Sookie went to let Arlene in. Amy was pleading at the girl NOT to let her in to torment her. She was embarrassed at her lack of control with Damon as it was. Arlene and Sookie stayed in the kitchen . Tara and Amy both could her a whispered argument and then the slam of the front door. Apparently Sookie had warned off Arlene. They all sat on the living room floor. "Amy, everyone in this town is gonna know who's been in your pants by tomorrow. Just tell us the good stuff. Is he as good a kisser as he looked?"

Amy let out a chuckle. "God yes. I think my brain melted away at one point." They spent the night gossiping and laughing. Sookie broke out the ice cream at two in the morning. They also got out some old horror movies. Amy told them about the showdown between Eric and Damon. It was a regular girls' night. Something Amy hadn't done since she became friends with Caroline when she'd first come to Mystic Falls.

_The bouncy blonde held her hand and dragged her into the living room. "This is my new best bud, Amaya. She goes by Amy most of the time. Amy? This is Elena and Bonnie. That's Stefan Salvatore." The green-eyed male stayed silent but offered a small smile and wave. "Damon's brother, yes. I have heard of you." She wasn't too impressed. _

_That threw them all for a curb. Amy wasn't too comfortable around men as it was. Her parents had just died recently and they represented security in her small world. Men, namely strangers, represented potential predators and they scared her. _

That night hadn't been the most fun. She and Elena never really got along which suited Caroline well. The two frenemies were constantly in competition. Amy must have been caught daydreaming because Tara threw a pillow at her face. "Ugh." She took it and threw it back, nailing the girl in the shoulder. "Pillow fight! Why didn't someone call me?" Jason said in his usual idiot tone. Amy like Sookie well enough but her brother was just a horn dog and a stupid one at that.

Amy looked at Tara, Tara looked at Sookie, they all looked at Jason and nailed him in the head with three sofa cushions. He got all mopey and went to the kitchen. Someone began to knock insistently at the back door. Amy went to answer the knock and was greeted by a bloody Damon. "SOOKIE!" Damon fell into her arms. The blonde ran for the door and gasped. "You have to invite him in….Oh god. Who did this?" A trucker peered inside, looking scared. "I found him on the side of the road. He just kept mentioning someone named Amy …Said that she was staying with Sookie. I knew your gran so I knew who he was talking about. I brought him here."

"You're invited, Damon. Tara! Get some towels! He's bleeding bad." Amy felt a small panic coming as she pulled Damon into the house. He was not some weakling vampire. Whatever did this damage was immense and had claws. "Damon…" She tried waking him up to give him blood. "You have to take my blood or you're gonna bleed to death."

* * *

**_Ok i know this is looking like something but its not. I'm getting ready to throw you guys a hell of a curve ball...Ha ha ha ha!_**

**_Fan poll: Does anyone else think they are wussying up Damon in this second season? I prefer him all evil...Anyone else?  
_**


End file.
